


Mulled Wine

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mulled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You drag Sherlock on a christmas fair.





	Mulled Wine

Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms. He was pouting because kind of forced him to go on a Christmas fair. You were happily looking through the stands, pulling the grumpy detective along. Ignoring his mood, you kept talking animately. Then, you saw a mulled wine stand, and an idea popped into your mind. You ran up to the stand, still dragging Sherlock along.

"Two, please" Two cups were put down in front of you. You paid, taking the steaming cups. Handing one to Sherlock, you proceeded to sip on your own. Sherlocks brow was raised as he glanced at the cup. He pulled it closer to sniff the liquid. Then, he carefully took a sip. His eyes widened slightly, and he took another sip. 

Sherlock finished his cup in record time. You had only managed to drink half of your cup. Without words, he pulled the cup from your hands, gulping the liquid down greedily. You protested, trying to get the cup back. Sherlock smirked, throwing the cup away. He then pulled you close, pressing his lips against yours. You tasted the mulled wine on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
